palomafaithfandomcom-20200213-history
Only Love Can Hurt Like This
"Only Love Can Hurt Like This" is a song by English recording artist Paloma Faith, written by Diane Warren. Released as the second single to promote her third studio album, A Perfect Contradiction, on 11 May 2014. The song peaked at number 6 in the United Kingdom, making it Faith's highest charting single to date, surpassing her 2012 single "Picking Up the Pieces". It made its Australian chart premiere on 21 July 2014 after being used on a high-profile TV advertisement. It reached the number one position on the Australian ARIA charts on 26 July. It has also peaked at number 3 on the New Zealand Singles Chart, marking Faith's first top ten and highest peaking single there to date. Background and Composition "Only Love Can Hurt Like This" was written by Diane Warren, who has previously written songs for Whitney Houston, Cher, Toni Braxton, LeAnn Rimes, Christina Aguilera and Britney Spears. Initially, Faith refused to record the song because she hadn't any writing credit for it, however after hearing the song Faith felt overwhelmed by how (lyrically) the song reflected on her relationship and emotion at the time. Warren has also written a song with a synonymous title, "Nothing Hurts Like Love", sung by Daniel Bedingfield. The song "Only Love Can Hurt Like This" was premiered in a stripped back acoustic version on Amazon.com, and was later performed at a Burberry fashion show in February 2014; later this performance was made available on the iTunes Store. The song has been described as a Motown-influenced sixties-style ballad and is a largely acoustic song featuring mainly brass and drums, expanding to include backing vocals and heavy use of violins in the final choruses. The song also includes subtle piano accentuation. Unlike other songs produced by AC Burrell or Kyle Townsend, "Only Love Can Hurt Like This" is not tuned to the widely used concert pitch of A=440 Hz. Instead, it was recorded about 35 cents sharp, about one-third of the way to the next semitone. Lyrics I tell myself you don't mean a thing, And what we got, got no hold on me But when you're not there I just crumble I tell myself I don't care that much, But I feel like I die 'til I feel your touch, Only love, only love can hurt like this, Only love can hurt like this Must have been a deadly kiss Only love can hurt like this Say I wouldn't care if you walked away, But every time you're there I'm begging you to stay, And when you come close I just tremble And every time, every time you go, It's like a knife that cuts right to my soul Only love, only love can hurt like this Only love can hurt like this, Must have been a deadly kiss, Only love can hurt like this, Only love can hurt like this Your kisses burn into my skin, Only love can hurt like this But it's the sweetest pain, Burning hot through my veins, Love is torture makes me more sure Only love can hurt like this Only love can hurt like this, Only love can hurt like this, Must have been a deadly kiss, Only love can hurt like this, Only love can hurt like this, Your kisses burn into my skin, Only love can hurt like this, Only love can hurt like this, Only love can hurt like this, Only love can hurt Save me, save me, Only love, only love, 'Cause only love can hurt like this And it must have been a deadly kiss Category:Music Category:Single Category:A Perfect Contradiction